My Idols
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Sasuke adalah salah satu artis dan penulis lagu terkenal dan juga pemiliki dari agensi Uchiha Corp salah satu pencarian bakat terkenal di seluruh dunia, tiba-tiba berhenti dari dunia musik tanpa alasan yang jelas dan bertemu dengan Sakura yang notabennya adalah seorang Otaku tapi menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang bahkan teman-temannya pun tidak mengetahui hal tersebut,...?
1. Chapter 1

"**My Idols"**

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**My Idols © Chinatsu Arakawa**_

**Warming : OOC, AU, Typo bertaburan, Penjelasan kurang dimengerti, Alur Membingungkan, Inspirasi dari beberapa Anime tapi murni buatan saya kok^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy and Friendship**

Summary : Sasuke adalah salah satu artis dan penulis lagu terkenal dan juga pemiliki dari agensi Uchiha Corp salah satu pencarian bakat terkenal di seluruh dunia, tiba-tiba berhenti dari dunia musik tanpa alasan yang jelas dan bertemu dengan Sakura yang notabennya adalah seorang _Tsundere_ dan lebih mengejutkan lagi dia seorang Otaku tapi menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang bahkan teman-temannya pun tidak mengetahui hal tersebut,...?/_Perkenalkan namaku Yusuke Sasuke/Kau itu siapa dan menjauhlah dari hadapanku!_

_**Lets Reading Minna**_

_**If You Not Like Don't Read and Click Back**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki tampan dengan baju berwarna hitam dan mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan mengenakan kalung panjang perak dan rantai yang menggantung dipinggangnya sedang berdiri dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu di panggung yang rata-rata dipenuhi dengan sorak- sorak para remaja yang terus meneriaki namanya

_Long ago, inside a distant memory_

_- dahulu kala dalam kenangan yang jauh_

_There is a voice that says_

_- ada suara yang pernah mengatakan_

" _Do you believe a world of happy endings ?"_

_-"percayakah kamu pada dunia dengan akhir yang bahagia ?"_

_Even when the road seams long_

_- meskipun jika jalan terasa panjang_

_Every breath you take will lead you closer to_

_- setiap hirupan nafasmu akan membawamu semain dekat_

_A special place within_

_- dengan tempat yang istimewa_

_Your Nevereverland_

_- dalam dunia imajinasimu_

Mengambil jeda sejenak, laki-laki itu melanjutkan lagunya menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya diikuti sorak-sorak dari penggemarnya yang semakin menggila

_Mezamete _

_-aku terbangun_

_Komaku wotataki tsudzuketeru SAIREN_

_-suara sirine terus menyerang gendang telingaku_

_Kono sakebigoe wo oshikoroshite_

_-aku menahan teriakan ini mati-matian_

_Nanimo shirazu ni_

_-tanpa mengetahui apa pun_

_Shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete_

_-aku hanya berpegangan teguh pada degub jantungku_

_Genjitsu no TORAPPU ni ochite yuku_

_-dan jatuh dalam perangkap kenyataan ini_

_Koukai wa shinai yo_

_-aku tak akan menyesal_

_Tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame_

_-aku memandang tumpukan dari sobekan gambar masa depan_

_Iki wo tomete sabitsuita kioku no hari_

_-nafasku terhenti dan kenanganku yang berkarat ini _

_Atama no naka guruguru mawaru yo_

_-di dalam pikiranku berbalik arah kemudian berputar-putar_

_As i close my eyes nokosu ato mo naku_

_-ketika aku menutup mata tidak ada tanda tertinggal_

_Kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku_

_-tidak ada suara yang keluar dan tidak ada tujuanku dariku_

_I know that this is what i want, this is what i need_

_-aku tahu inilah yang kuinginkan, inilah yang kubutuhkan_

_Ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzou_

_-bayangan yang selalu berulang hingga sekarang_

_Kizutsuita kako no bokura wa ienai mama de_

_-kita yang terluka di masa lalu tak dapat disembuhkan_

_Sonna karamawari kawaranai hibi wa_

_-kini semaking menghilang dan berubah dengan sia-sia_

_Mou tozashite ikun da_

_-dan hari-hari itu pun tidak berubah_

_So now_

_-maka sekarang_

_Kore wa boku ga nozonda_

_-inilah sesuatu yang kuinginkan_

_My Nevereverland_

_-dunia imajinasiku_

Setelah menyelesaikan lagunya laki-laki tersebut langsung turun kebelakang panggung dengan tampang cool diikuti teriakan histeris dari para penggemarnya

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke-kun" Ucap pria berambut abu-abu mengenakan kacamata sambil tersenyum kecil yang merangkap sebagai manejernya tersebut

"Hn" Jawab pria yang dipanggil 'Sasuke' tersebut

Ya Sasuke lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke seorang artis profesional dan penulis lagu terkenal yang telah lama menekuni dunia musik, memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata dan fans yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Pemilik Uchiha Corp dalam bidang musik yaitu agensi pencarian bakat terkenal di jepang dan seluruh dunia, orang tuanya pun pemilik aset perusahaan terbesar dan terkenal didunia

"Selanjutnya kau akan tampil di perayaan hari jadi pernikahan Minato-san dan Khusina-san nanti malam," Ucap pria tersebut sambil membuka agenda Sasuke selanjutnya

"Oh tempat orang tuanya si dobe" Pikir Sasuke

"Hn, ada sesuatu yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu Kabuto" Ucap Sasuke serius

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku ?" Tanya Kabuto serius sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya

"Aku ingin berhenti dari dunia musik"

"A..pa, aku tidak salah dengarkan Sasuke. Beritahu padaku alasanmu kenapa kau ingin berhenti dari dunia musik" Tanya Kabuto bingung

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku sudah bosan dengan gemerlapnya dunia musik, dan juga aku perlu menghabiskan masa SMA-ku juga" Jelas Sasuke

"Hm baiklah, kira-kira kapan kau akan kembali ke dunia musik ?"

"Entahlah, aku masih ragu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah sekolah, lebih tepatnya Konoha Internasional High School seorang anak perempuan sedang berjalan sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Ipod berwarna pinknya dengan santainya melewati lorong-lorong panjang yang menghubungkan banyak ruangaan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang terus memanggilnya dari belakang

"Sakura.. huh dia tidak menjawab lagi pasti mendengarkan _Ost Anime_ lagi" Gerutu perempuan berikat _ponytail_ yang memiliki poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya tersebut

"SAKURA" Teriak perempuan tersebut sambil menarik salah satu _headset_ dari _Ipod_ tersebut

"Apa sih Ino, aku tidak tuli jadi jangan berteriak di telingaku lagi" Omel Sakura sambil memasang headset tersebut kembali ketelinganya

"Sakura dengarkan aku, aku sedih sekali, Uchiha Sasuke berhenti dari dunia musik tanpa klarifisaki dulu. Padahal beritanya sudah seminggu yang lalu paling tidak beritahu para fansnya, hah..." Ucap Ino sedih

Setelah mendengar gosip dari Ino, tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti ditempat dan melepas sebelah _headsetnya_ "Hah, Uchiha Sasuke itu siapa Ino. Aku tidak mengenalnya, apa dia salah satu dari _chara anime atau _game yang baru _realise_ ?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Ya tuhan Sakura, tentu saja bukan dia _real_ 3 dimensi bukan 2 dimensi kesukaanmu itu. Dia itu seorang penyanyi dan penulis lagu terkenal" Terang Ino

"Oh _gomen_ Ino, aku tidak tertarik selain _anime_ dan _game_. Yosh ayo kita kekelas sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" Ucap Sakura sambil memasang kembali _headset _yang tadi dilepasnya dan melanjut jalannya dengan mendengarkan lagu dari _ClariS - Click _dan meninggalkan Ino dibelakang

"Hah dasar, _Otaku_..."

KKKRRRIIINGGG

"Hari kita Kakashi _sensei_'kan Ino" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja, pasti akan terlambat lagi karena tersesat lagi. Kan tidak masuk akal Sakura" Protes Ino

"Terserah kau saja _pig." _Jawab Sakura bosan sambil mengeluarkan _Light Novel _terlaris berjudul _'Mahouka Koukou no Rettosei'_ yang baru dibelinya kemarin

"Yo ohayou minna, gomen aku terlambat" Ucap Kakashi sensei masuk kedalam ruang kelas

"Sensei selalu begitu" Teriak murid-murid minus untuk Sakura yang lagi sibuk dengan _LN-_nya

"Hm benarkah, oh ya kebetulan hari ini kita mendapat teman baru. Aku minta kalian bisa akrabnya dengannya" Pinta Kakashi sensei

"Hai'k"

"Silahkan masuk Yusuke Sasuke-_san_"

Tak lama setelah Kakashi sensei memanggil nama murid tersebut, munculah seorang laki-laki tampan berkulit putih dengan berpakaian seragam lengkap khas Konoha Internasional High School yang memiliki rambut _Dark blue_ dengan gaya rambut mencuat keatas dan memakai kacamata _Dark blue _pula, tak lupa kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celananya dan memandang kedepan dengan tatapan datar

"Wah.., dia tampan sekali" Teriak seluruh kelas khusus para perempuan saja yang terpesona semua oleh anak laki-laki yang berdiri didapan kelas tersebut lagi-lagi minus untuk Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan _LN_-nya

"_Boku wa nama e wa Yusuke Sasuke, yoroshiku minna"_ Sebuah perkenalan singkat namun dapat membius para perempuan yang ada dikelas tersebut kecuali Sakura tentunya

"Nah, Yusuke-_san_ kau akan duduk dibelakang Haruno-_san_ yang ada dipojok jendela belakang itu. Tolong angkat tanganmu Haruno_-san_ agar dapat mempermudakan Yusuke _-san_ mencari tempat duduknya"

"Haruno_-san_"

"Haruno_-san_"

"Haruno_-san_"

"Pasti dia lagi sibuk dengan _Manga, LN,_ atau _Game_ dari _PsP-nya_ untung saja dia selalu memiliki nilai tinggi dalam setiap tes" Pikir Kakashi sensei bingung dengan salah satu sikap murid kesayangannya tersebut

"Ah, gomen Yusuke-san dia memang selalu seperti itu, silahkan pergi ketempat dudukmu. Dan tolong beritahu Haruno-san agar memperhatikan pada pelajaran dan mengajakmu berkeliling disekolah ini" Pinta Kakashi sensei

"Hai'k sensei" Jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung menuju tempat yang ditunjukan kepadanya

"Haruno-san, Kakashi sensei memintamu untuk memperhatikan pelajaran dan mengajakku berkeliling disekolah ini" Tegur Sasuke halus sambil menepuk pundak Sakura

"Hah,.. kau itu siapa dan jangan bersikap sok kenal kepadaku dan jauhkan tanganmu dariku, dasar pantat ayam" Jawab Sakura ketus dan kembali membaca _LN_ miliknya

"Tch, ketus sekali gadis ini" Pikir Sasuke sambil menahan emosinya untuk kembali menegur Sakura

"Kau dipinta Kakashi sensei untuk memperhatikan pelajaran dan mengajakku untuk berkeliling sekolah ini, dasar _pinky_" Jawab Sasuke tak kalah ketus dari Sakura

"Sensei orang ini siapa, kenapa dia terus mengangguku ?" Teriak Sakura dari belakang

"Ah.., Haruno-san, aku sudah memberitahumu tadi tapi kau tidak memperhatikanku, baiklah aku ulang sekali lagi yang duduk dibelakangmu adalah Yusuke Sasuke dia adalah seorang murid baru jadi aku minta padamu untuk mengajaknya berkeliling disekolah ini agar Yusuke-san tidak bingung nantinya, kau paham sekarang ?" Jelas Kakashi sensei

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, bukan yang lainnya sensei ?" Protes Sakura

"Hm mungkin karena kau ketua dewan murid yang ada disekolah ini, jadi kau harus membimbing setiap murid yang ada disekolah ini" Jelas Kakashi sensei

"Tch menyebalkan" Gerutu Sakura sambil membawa tasnya keluar untuk membolos pelajaran dan menuju atap

"Hei Haruno-san, kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Kakashi sensei

"Bukan urusan sensei" Jawab Sakura galak

"Hah baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran tadi"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tch, dasar guru yang menyebalkan" Gerutu Sakura sambil menedang kaleng kosong didepannya

"Woi, jangan marah-marah disini. Kau menggangu tidur siangku, _Mendokusai _!" Teriak laki-laki berambut seperti nanas memandang Sakura dengan tatapan malas dan melanjutkan tidurnya kembali

"Ahahah.., _gomen_ Shikamaru aku tidak tau kau ada disitu. Baiklah aku turun saja lagi pula sudah bel istirahat lagi pula Ino dan Hinata pasti mengkhawatirkanku"

"SAKURA, kenapa kau tadi membolos dari jam pelajaran dasar _forehead_ kau membuatku dan Hinata khawatir kau tau" Omel Ino

"Tenanglah Ino_-chan_, pasti Sakura_-chan_ punya alasanya sendiri. Benarkan Sakura_-chan_" Jawab Hinata sambil menenangkan Ino

"Yap, kau benar sekali Hinata"

"Hm baiklah, oh ya Sakura menurutku Yusuke Sasuke itu mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sang artis yang tiba-tiba berhenti dari dunia musik itu, _lho_. Bagaimana menurutmu Sakura ?" Ucap Ino, sambil memakan _onigiri _pesanannya

"Entahlah, aku saja tidak pernah melihat wajahnya bagaimana aku bisa tau _pig_"

"Oh ya Sakura_-chan _aku dengar kau berkelahi denganya dan Kakashi _sensei_ juga, bagaimana bisa Sakura_-chan_ ?" Tanya Hinata bingung

"Aku juga penasaran tidak biasanya kau berkelahi dengan seseorang" Ucap Ino

"Itu karena, pertama si pantat ayam itu alias si Yusuke Sasuke itu mengganguku ketika aku sudah sampai di perbatasan _LN_ milikku yang aku beli kemarin yang kedua Kakashi sensei memintaku untuk mengajak si pantat ayam itu berkeliling berhubung aku ketua dewan sekolah lagi pula kenapa dia tidak meminta Shikamaru, Neji dan yang lainnya mereka juga'kan bagian dari dewan sekolah juga terus kenapa harus aku ?" Jawab Sakura emosi

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan, mungkin maksud dari Kakashi sensei itu karena kau ketua dewan ditambah ketua kelas makanya kau ditunjuk" Jawab Hinata menenangkan

"Aku rasa yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar _forehead_" Jawab Ino membenarkan

"Terserah kalian saja," Ucap Sakura meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang bingung akan sikapnya

"Tunggu kau mau kemana _forehead_ ?" Tanya Ino bingung

"Aku mau kekelas apa kalian tidak mendengar bel" Jawab Sakura ketus

"Ah benarkah, aku tidak mendengarnya sama sekali Sakura_-chan_. Ayo kita kekelas Ino_-chan_" Ucap Hinata sambil menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya tersebut

_Skip Time_

KRRIIINNNGGGG

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini. Kau pulang dengan siapa Hinata ?" Tanya Ino sambil membereskan buku-buku yang ada diatas mejanya

"Hm sepertinya bersama dengan Neji-niisan dia bilang padaku untuk pulang bersama karena tidak ada rapat dengan dewan murid lainnya" Jelas Hinata

"Sedangkan kau dengan siapa Sakura ?" Tanya Ino lagi

"Hm tentu saja seperti biasa, tentunya dengan sepeda bututnya itu, _hahaha..._" Ucap seseorang di depan pintu mengenakan kacamata hitam dan tentunya dengan rambut merah menyala didampingi dengan dua sahabatnya

"Tch dasar nenek sihir, kau mengganggu pemandanganku saja lebih baik kau pergi dari hadapan kami Karin" Jawab Ino sambil menatap tajam kearah Karin

"_Ih takut, ahahaha..., _dengar ya Ino, kau tak berhak menyuruhku minggir dan berani sekali kau membentakku memang kau siapa ?" Jawab Karin tak mau kalah

"A-pa kau bilang" Teriak Ino berdiri sambil menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu melawan mereka Ino_-chan_, percuma saja lebih baik kita pergi saja" Ucap Hinata menenangkan Ino

"Oh ya ada satu hal ingin kukatakan padamu Hinata, kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan mereka lagi pula mereka hanya orang miskin yang ingin meminta belas kasih kita saja" Jawab Karin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ino dan Sakura

BRUUUKKK

Bunyi suara meja yang hancur karena Sakura memukul sangat keras sehingga terbelah menjadi dua "Hn siapa yang ingin meminta belas kasihmu Uzumaki Karin, dengar aku mempunyai lebih dari yang kau punya dan menyingkirlah dari hadapanku atau aku akan mematahkan tulangmu !" Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang amat dingin terkesan sangat dingin sehingga siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan ketakutan

"_Cih_ menyebalkan, untuk kali ini kau menang Haruno tapi lain kali kau akan meminta belas kasihku lihat saja nanti" Ucap Karin dengan nada menancam "Ayo kita pergi Tayuya, Shion"

"Sa-kura_-chan_" Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang lirih

"Baru kali ini, aku melihat Sakura semarah itu. Lebih baik kita pulang Hinata atau Neji akan sangat mencemaskanmu"

"Baiklah Ino_-chan_"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berdebat dengan Karin, Sakura langsung menuju tempat parkiran khusus sepeda dan membuka rantai yang menjaga agar sepedanya tidak hilang, _"Cih sombong sekali dia, baru pemilik sekolah ini, belum juga orang penting di Negara ini"_ Pikir Sakura sambil mengeluarkan _smile evil_ miliknya dan langsung mengayuh sepeda tuanya

Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya sampailah Sakura dia sebuah rumah besar bercampur gaya Eropa dan Mediterania setelah sampai didepan pintu gerbang yang tingginya luar biasa Sakura langsung menuju garasi untuk memarkir sepedanya tuanya tersebut dan menuju pintu rumah yang berhias marmer yang tak kalah megahnya dengan pintu gerbang tadi

"_Okaerimassen hime-sama"_ Jawab para _maid_ dan _kuroshitsuji_ yang berbaris rapi

_To Be Continoned..._

_AU : Yo minna saya balik lagi dengan fic yang luar biasa henna ini, Mohon dukungannya agar saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini tapi bila tidak ada yng mendukung saya akan men- Discontinoned fic ini, oh ya satu lagi bagi yang bingung dengan ungkapan yang saya gunnakan bisa bertanya kok dengan RnR'nya. Sore ja minna...^^_


	2. Chapter 2

"**My Idols"**

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**My Idols © Chinatsu Arakawa**_

**Warming : OOC, AU, Typo bertaburan, Penjelasan kurang dimengerti, Alur Membingungkan, Inspirasi dari beberapa Anime tapi murni buatan saya kok^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy and Friendship**

Summary : Sasuke adalah salah satu artis dan penulis lagu terkenal dan juga pemiliki dari agensi Uchiha Corp salah satu pencarian bakat terkenal di seluruh dunia, tiba-tiba berhenti dari dunia musik tanpa alasan yang jelas dan bertemu dengan Sakura yang notabennya adalah seorang Otaku tapi menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang bahkan teman-temannya pun tidak mengetahui hal tersebut,...?

_**Lets Reading Minna**_

_**If You Not Like Don't Read and Click Back**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

'_Je t'aime, pour toujours et __á__jamais' _

'_Kau membawa Gembok aku Membawa kunci kita akan selalu memakainya jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi kita akan membuka isi didalamnya dan kemudian, Ayo kita menikah'_

KRRRIIINGGGGGG

"Argh.., mimpi itu lagi. Aku ingin sekali menemukanmu tapi susah sekali" Gumam Sasuke setelah bangun dari mimpinya yang bisa dibilang kenyataan dirinya sewaktu umurnya 6 tahun bersama gadis seumurannya yang dia lupa siapa namanya atau bagaimana ciri-cirinya "Tapi aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk bertemu dan lalu kita akan menikah" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kalung berbentuk gembok berwarna _gold_ yang melingkar manis dilehernya

Setelah mengenang serpihan tentang masa lalunya, Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan tubuhnya dan turun untuk memulai sarapan paginya, beruntung hari ini adalah hari libur jadi dia bisa sedikit bermalas-malasan dirumah yang bisa dibilang sangat besar untuk ditinggali sendiri tersebut

TING TONG

Baru saja Sasuke ingin sekali memasukkan sandwich ekstra tomat yang sudah membuatnya ngiler dari tadi tiba-tiba saja ada tamu yang datang pagi-pagi mengganggu acara sarapannya, "Tch menyebalkan sekali" Gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak rela ia meninggalkan sandwichnya diatas meja untuk segera membukakan pintu bagi tamunya tersebut

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Hn tunggu sebentar" Jawab Sasuke segera berjalan dengan cepatnya

TING TONG

"Siapa.."

"Ohayou Sasuke, Yasashiburi ne"

"Ka-u.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DOR DOR

Bunyi peluru memecahkan keheningan pada ruangan tersebut tampak seorang gadis dengan penutup telinga dan kacamata khusus sedang memegang senjata senapan laras panjang dan memperhatikan target tembakan yang berupa boneka hitam bergerak dengan beberapa titik

DOR DOR

Dan sekali lagi gadis tersebut tepat mengenai sasarannya dengan wajah yang dibasahi oleh keringat yang turun deras sebuah senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya yang mulai kelelahan tersebut "Sebaiknya anda berhenti terlebih dahulu hime_-sama_, nanti anda bisa sakit hime_-sama_" Ucap beberapa Maid dan Kuroshitsuji yang berbaris rapi didekat pintu ruangan tersebut

"Hn baiklah" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil mengemas kembali senapan dan peluru yang tersisa kembali dalam kopernya dan menuju para Maid dan Kuroshitsuji yang membawa botol air minumnya dan handuk kecil berwarna pinknya tersebut

"Selanjutnya jadwalku hari ini apa saja, Ayame_-san_ ?" Tanya gadis tersebut kepada managernya setelah meneguk habis isi botol air minumnya yang berisi jus strobery tersebut

"Jadwal anda hari ini adalah mengunjungi perusahaan Namikaze dan Uchiha untuk menjalin kontrak dengan mereka, dan menandatangani kontrak dengan berbagai perusahaan dijepang dan beberapa perusahaan besar dunia lainnya " Jawab Ayame setelah membuka beberapa agenda jadwal khusus gadis tersebut

"Kapan kita akan berangkat ?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan tegas

"Sekitar 1 jam dari sekarang Sakura-sama tapi sepertinya waktu tidak akan cukup jika kita hanya menaiki mobil, saya sarankan untuk menaiki jet pribadi saja Sakura_-sama_" Jawab Ayame serius

"Baiklah, kita akan bersiap-siap dalam satu jam dengan menggunakan pesawat jet. Kau siapkan jetnya Ayame-san aku ingin bersiap dulu" Perintah Sakura dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya

"Hai'k Sakura-sama, serahkan semuanya padaku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tch apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini didepan rumahku _baka aniki, _bukannya seharusnya kau ada di Amerika mengurus perusahaan _toosan_ disana kenapa kau bisa datang kesini" Tanya Sasuke ketus karena yang mengganggu acara makan paginya adalah _'baka aniki'_ kesayangannya yang tiba-tiba bisa datang kerumahnya tanpa kabar

"Hoho, sepertinya kau masih kesal denganku Sasuke. Ayolah itu cuman sekadar tomat biasa Sasuke" Goda Itachi

"Hn terserah kau saja kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Itachi, kenapa kau bisa disini" Tanya Sasuke

"Itu karena dua hal yang pertama karena toosan memintaku pindah ke perusahaannya yang disini dan mendampinginya dalam menemui tamu penting sekali yang akan segera menjalin kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan kita dan perusahaan Namikaze juga, kata toosan jika proyek ini berhasil maka perusahaan kita akan berkembang sangat pesat dalam berbagai bidang tentunya dan yang kedua aku ingin bertanya padamu juga alasan kenapa kau bisa berhenti dari dunia musik Sasuke , bukannya kau sangat menyukai dunia musik sampai-sampai dulu kau melawa _toosan_ yang ingin memasukanmu kedalam perusahannya?" Selidik Itachi

"Dengar dari mana kau jika aku berhenti dari musik padahal aku tidak memberitahumu ?"

"Ya ampun Sasu_-chan_, tanpa kau beritahu pun seluruh dunia sudah mengetahuinya terlebih lagi kau artis yang sedang digilai semua kalangan saat ini, beritanya pasti akan cepat menyebar" Jelas Itachi

"Hn aku rasa kau benar,dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu _baka aniki_" Jawab Sasuke tidak terima

"Hahaha... Jadi kenapa ototou tersayangku ini bisa berhenti dari dunia musik tercintanya'hm.." Goda Itachi lagi

"Bukan Urusanmu"

"Hahaha baiklah, sudah jam 10 waktunya aku harus pergi kekantor toosan. Tapi jika kau ingin bercerita akan lebih baik Sasuke" Ucap Itachi mengingatkan

"Hn, kapan-kapan saja. Habis ini kau akan tinggal dimana Itachi" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja bersama kau ototou," Jawab Itachi sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya

"Cih pergi saja sana kau jangan kembali lagi" Jawab Sasuke kesal karena menurutnya hari-harinya akan tambah berwarna lebih tepatnya 'suram' karena sang kakak akan sangat senang menggangunya mulai dari sekarang

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa, kau harus ikut denganku. Ini demi kemajuan perusahaan dan juga ini perintah toosan untuk membawamu ke kantor saat ini juga" Ucap Itachi sambil menepuk dahinya

"APA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fugaku_-san_, sebentar lagi pemilik dari perusahaan Haruno akan datang. Apa sebaiknya kita menjemputnya dilandasan ?" Tanya sang sekertaris perusahaan Uchiha tersebut

"Lebih baik begitu Obito, dari pada kita meninggalkan kesan yang jelek terhadap perusahaan tersebut. Kau segera siapkan mobil yang paling mewah untuk menjemputnya" Perintah Fugaku sambil memeriksa kembali berkas yang akan dipersiapkannya untuk pertemuan nanti

"Hai'k Fugaku_-san_" Jawab Sekertaris yang merangkap sebagai sepupu dari Fugaku itu sendiri

WUZH

Bunyi pesawat yang mendarat memecah keheningan dilapangan khusus landasan pesawat tersebut, setelah dipastikan mendarat dengan aman dan sempurna turunlah seorang perempuan berbaju putih selutut mengenakan blazer pink selutut pula tak lupa kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidung kecilnya yang mancung dan sepatu boot coklat semata kaki menambah kesan anggun padanya

"Siapa yang akan menjemputku nanti, Ayame-san ?" Tanya gadis tersebut setelah turun dari pesawat jet tersebut

"Sekertaris dari perusahan Uchiha Sakura_-sama _jika saya tidak salah dia bernama Uchiha Obito" Jelas Ayame

"Lama sekali dia, baru saja ingin menjalin kontrak belum lagi penandatangan nanti aku ragu apa benar kita harus bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini" Omel Sakura

"Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya Sakura-sama, tapi saya mohon tolong tunggulah sebentar lagi" Pinta Ayame menenangkan Sakura yang mulai sedikit emosi

"Ah _sumimasen deshita_, saya terlambat apa benar anda yang bernama Haruno Sakura-sama ?" Tanya seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang kehadapan Sakura dan Ayame

"Hm kau benar, apa kau Uchiha Obito" Jawab Sakura singkat

"Anda benar sekali Sakura-sama, kalau begitu langsung saja kita menuju mobil Sakura-sama" Ucap Obito

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di perusahaan kami, Sakura-sama" Ucap Fugaku sambil menjabat tangan Sakura

"Ya"

"Bagaimana perjalanan anda kemari Sakura-sama ?" Tanya Fugaku memecahkan keheningan

"Menyedikan sekali, anda tau Fugaku-san. Aku peling benci menunggu" Jawab Sakura singkat dengan nada yang sedikit emosi

"Saya mohon maaf keterlambatan dalam menjemput anda Sakura, saya janji tidak akan mengulangi hal tersebut tapi bisakah kita mulai meeting kita Sakura-sama ?"

"Baiklah, jadi siapa yang akan mewakilimu dalam meyakinkanku Fugaku-san ?"

"Oh soal itu, akan kuperkenalkan dengan salah satu orang kepercayaanku. Silahkan masuk" Ucap Fugaku memanggil seseorang dari balik pintu tersebut

"Namaku, _are_ bukankah kau-" Tunjuk pria tersebut kepada Sakura

"Kau-" Tunjuk Sakura kaget

.

.

.

.

.

Seihate no STORY idaite

-merangkul akhir cerita yang jauh

Ate mo naku samayoi tsudzuketa

-tanpa araj tujuan aku terus berkeliaran

Nijinda New World

-pada dunia baru yang buram

The Game has only just begun

-permainan baru saja dimulai

Ima hajimari no EYES

-sekarang dengan tatapan yang pertama

"Minna arigatou" Teriak laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face-_nya langsung ke back stage dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya, "Hm kira-kira bagaimana kabarmu Sakura, aku rasa kau sudah bertambah besar" Pikir laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut menatap sebuah foto yang

_To Be Continoned..._

_A/U : Holaa minna saya balik lagi nih dengan chapter 2, saya gk nyangka bakal dapat respon yang positiv bgt untuk chapter sebelumnya saya harap untuk chapter 2 ini sama dengan yang pertama, diatas ada sedikit bahasa prancis "Je t'aime, pour toujours et __á__jamais" itu artinya "Aku mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya" __dan saya hanya perlu 10 review untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya tolong RnRnya ya, Sore ja minna..._

_Balas Review kemaren :_

_SuMeRoDii_

_Thanks for kritiknya itu sngt membangun sekali^^_

_hm bisa jadi, bisa dilihat di chapter yg akan dtng_

_Eagle onyx_

_Alasan kenapa marganya Sasuke itu berubah, itu untuk penyamaran agar identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui, gitu_

_Hayashi Hana-chan_

_Ini udh lanjut kok_

_Ccherrytomato_

_Iya saya sudah update ini, Light Novel itu bahasanya tidak seberat novel fiksi lainnya, dengan menggunakan paragraf pendek, penuh dialog, dan dekripsi minimalis dalam mengungkapkan perasaan karakter dan bergaya manga sedangkan Otaku itu orang yang menggemari anime dan game tingkat akut gitu_

_kevinlegnard_

_ini udh update kok_

_Lukauchiha_

_Sangkyu udh mau baca, ini saya udh Update kok_

_Imahkakoeni_

_Salam kenel juga, iya ini udh Update kok_

_#Gomen gk bisa balas satu-satu_


	3. Chapter 3

"**My Idols"**

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**My Idols © Chinatsu Arakawa**_

**Warming : OOC, AU, Typo bertaburan, Penjelasan kurang dimengerti, Alur Membingungkan, Inspirasi dari beberapa Anime tapi murni buatan saya kok^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy and Friendship**

Summary : Sasuke adalah salah satu artis dan penulis lagu terkenal dan juga pemiliki dari agensi Uchiha Corp salah satu pencarian bakat terkenal di seluruh dunia, tiba-tiba berhenti dari dunia musik tanpa alasan yang jelas dan bertemu dengan Sakura yang notabennya adalah seorang Otaku tapi menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang bahkan teman-temannya pun tidak mengetahui hal tersebut,...?

_**Lets Reading Minna**_

_**If You Not Like Don't Read and Click Back**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Last Chapter_

"_Namaku, are bukankah kau-" Tunjuk pria tersebut kepada Sakura_

"_Kau-" Tunjuk Sakura kaget_

Chapter 3

"Kau Itachi_-niisan_" Tanya Sakura Kaget

"Dan kau apa yang kau lakukan disini Sakura_-chan, _penampilanmu juga sangat berbeda" Jawab Itachi tak kalah kaget

"Itachi jaga bicaramu, dia ini adalah orang penting yang aku bicarakan padamu sebelumnya" Ucap Fugaku tegas

"Ah _gomennasai _otou_-san_. Nah apa kau setuju untuk mengikat kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan kami Sakura_-sama_ ?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada yang lebih tegas

"Oh itu aku rasa kau benar Itachi_-niisan_ sejak pertemuan terakhir kita tapi sebaiknya kau memanggilku dengan panggilan yang biasa saja Itachi_-nii,_ agak aneh menurutku jika kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, jika kau yang memintanya sendiri Sakura_-chan_. Kembali ke persoalan tadi apa kau setuju jika kau mengikat kontrak dengan perusahaan kami Sakura_-chan_ ?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi

"Baiklah, aku mempunyai firasat jika aku menaruh setengah sahamku yang lainnya mungkin dapat berkembang dengan pesat karena ada dirimu Itachi-nii, Tapi aku harap sahamku dapat kembali dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun, apa kalian setuju ?" Jawab Sakura sambil memberikan sebuah syarat bagi Fugaku dan Itachi

"Baiklah, kami setuju" Jawab Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Baik, aku tunggu selama 3 tahun kedepan dan jangan mengecewakanku Itachi_-niisan,_ aku menaruh setengah sahamku yang lain karena aku percaya padamu" Ucap Sakura menjabat tangan Itachi pertanda setuju atas perjanjian tersebut

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi Sakura_-sama_ kita harus menuju perusahan Namikaze dan perusahaan besar lainnya Sakura-sama" Jawab Ayame sambil membolak-balik jadwal acara yang sedang dipegangnya

"Oh, kau benar Ayame-san aku hampir saja lupa. Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi pamit" Jawab Sakura langsung berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya

"Biar aku antar sampai kedepan, Sakura_-chan_" Ucap Itachi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhati-hatilah Sakura_-chan_" Ucap Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ah gawat, aku meninggalkan dokumen pentingku diruangan otou_-san_ lebih aku aku mengambilnya" Ucap Itachi berlari kembali keruangan Fugaku untuk mengambil dokumennya

TOK TOK

"Masuk" Ucap Fugaku denga nada yang tegas

"_Gomen_ otou_-san,_ aku meninggalkan sebuah dokumen diruang kerjamu apa aku boleh mengambilnya ?" Tanya Itachi didepan pintu

"Hn, masuklah dan ambil sendiri" Ucap Fugaku yang tak melepaskan tatapannya dari kertas yang sedang dipegangnya

"Arigatou otou_-san_"

Setelah Itachi meminta ijin langsung saja ia menuju meja kecil yang menjadi tempat perundingannya dengan Sakura tadi dan mengambil sebuah dokumen diatas meja tersebut, setelah memastikan dokumen tersebut yang dicarinya segera Itachi keluar ruangan tersebut agar tidak menganggu Fugaku lebih lama

"Itachi ada yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu" Ucap Fugaku tiba-tiba

"Apa itu too_-san_ ?" Tanya Itachi kembali masuk dan duduk dihadapan Fugaku

"Kau bagaimana bisa mengenal Haruno Sakura" Jawab Fugaku dengan nada menyelidik

"Oh itu, jadi begini ceritanya too_-san_"

_Flashback_

_Pagi hari yang cerah, hm mungkin tidak bagi Itachi yang bingung mencari bahan untuk tugas skripsi akhirnya "Bagaimana ini, aku belum menemukan bahan yang cocok sedangkan 2 minggu lagi akan dikumpul, Arghh" Geram Itachi frustasi didepan laptop berwarna hitam miliknya_

"_Tch kau menggangguku baka aniki, lebih baik kau keluar saja atau pergi ke toko buku agar mendapat pencerahan tentang tugasmu itu" Ucap Sasuke ketus sambil menggenggam handphone berbentuk mini tabnya untuk menghapal lagu-lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya untuk konser nanti malam_

"_Kau jenius Sasuke, lebih baik aku segera ke toko buku dan perpustakaan kota kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Sasuke," Jawab Itachi mengemas kembali buku-buku dan laptopnya untuk segera menuju toko buku dan perpustakaan kota_

"_Hn"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Argh tetap saja tidak ada buku yang cocok" Pikir Itachi frustasi setelah keluar dari toko buku sehingga tidak memperhatikaan jalan yang didepannya dan menabrak seorang gadis berkacamata tebal sekali yang memiliki surai merah jambu yang membawa tumpukan buku setebal 20 cm tersebut_

"_Ittai" Teriak gadis tersebut yang jatuh terduduk ke tanah sehingga buku yang dibawanya jatuh berhamburan didekatnya_

"_Ah Sumimasen, apa kau tidak apa-apa nona ?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis tersebut bangun_

"_Iie daijoube," Kata gadis itu sambil membereskan bukunya yang berjatuhan_

"_Hontou wa ?, tapi kakimu terluka nona. Begini saja bagaimana jika aku mengobatimu kaki dulu setelah itu aku akan mentraktirmu makan sebagai tanda permintaan maafku bagaimana ?" Tanya Itachi, setelah memutuskan beberapa saat akhirnya sang gadis mengangguk setuju atas tawar tersebut_

"_Bolehkan aku membantumu membawa bukumu sepertinya itu berat sekali untuk dibawa gadis manis sepertimu" Ucap Itachi sambil menunjukan tumpukan buku yang dibawa gadis tersebut_

"_Apa tidak merepotkanmu ?" Tanya gadis itu ragu_

"_Tentu saja tidak nona, lagi pula tidak baik gadis sepertimu membawa tumpukan buku seberat itu bisa-bisa kau menjadi obasan mendadak" Ucap Itachi sambil tertawa _

"_Aku rasa kau benar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sangat menyukai, tidak bahkan aku sangat mencintai buku-buku tebal ini dan hampir seluruh buku didunia sudah pernah kubaca" Jawab gadis tersebut berbinar-binar dan tersenyum lebar jika menyangkut hobinya tersebut_

"_A-pa, seluruh buku didunia aku rasa kau jenius. Dan berapa banyak bahasa yang kau kuasai ?" Ucap Itachi kaget_

"_Ah tidak aku hanya menyukainya, sedikit saja cuman sekitar 35 bahasa tapi aku rasa semua orang bisa menguasainya jika mereka terus berusaha" Jawab gadis tersebut sambil melihat keatas langit biru_

"_A-ap 35 bahasa, kau luar biasa. Oh ya aku hampir lupa siapa namamu nona ?" Tanya Itachi penasaran_

"_Sakura, Haruno Sakura 16 tahun" Jawab Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya_

"_Aku Uchiha Itachi, 21 tahun. Tapi aku kagum padamu Sakura-chan kau bisa menguasai bahasa sebanyak itu pada usia 16 tahun"_

"_Ah kau bisa saja Itachi-niisan, aku pikir semua orang bisa melakukan itu" Ucap Sakura merendah_

"_Bisa kau kau menolongku Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Itachi menatap serius manik emerlard Sakura_

"_Tentu saja Itachi-niisan selama aku masih bisa membantumu" Ucap Sakura semangat_

"_Apa kau mengerti tentang ilmu Manajemen Bisnis Perkantoran, aku sudah keluar masuk toko buku dan perpustakaan tapi tidak ada yang cocok dengan tugas skripsiku?" Tanya Itachi menatap Sakura ragu_

"_Tentu saja, jika itu aku sudah mengusainya sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu, apa kau mau ku ajari Itachi-niisan ?" Tawar Sakura_

"_Benarkah Sakura-chan aku berhutang padamu, bagaimana jika kita mengobati kakimu dulu lalu kita ke restoran favoriteku untuk mengerjakan tugas ini, bagaimana apa kau setuju Sakura-chan ?" Ucap Itachi bersemangat_

"_Tentu saja Itachi-niisan, aku sangat setuju sekali"_

_End Flashback_

"Luar biasa, dia dapat menguasai 35 bahasa bahkan lebih dalam umur 16 tahun dan dapat mengusai ilmu Manajemen Bisnis Perkantoran dalam umur 12 tahun dia memang gadis jenius yang luar biasa pantas saja jika perusahan yang dimilikinya begitu maju pesat seperti sekarang" Ucap Fugaku kaget disertai rasa kagum yang luar biasa

"Dan dimana adikmu Itachi bukannya kau kusuruh untuk pergi bersama adikmu, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakannya padanya ?" Tanya Fugaku

"Ya ampun, aku hampir tidak menyadarinya lebih baik kucari dia dulu too_-san_, mungkin saja dia tersesat"

.

.

.

.

"Semoga kerja sama kita berhasil Minato_-san_" Jawab Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Minato

"Aku harap begitu juga, Sakura_-san_" Jawab pria yang memiliki rambut kuning tersebut

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan pamit dulu masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan" Ucap Sakura berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya diikuti oleh manajernya Ayame

"Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah Sakura_-san_" Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum

SKIP TIME

"Hah hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali" Ucap Sakura dengan merebahkan tubuhnya diatasa kasur king sizenya untuk mengurangi pegal-pegal yang dideritanya akibat harus pergi ke beberapa perusahan ternama di jepang

"Sakura_-sama_ apa kami perlu menyiapkan air panas untukmu, agar dapat mengurangi pegal-pegal yang anda alami Sakura_-sama_ ?" Tanya Salah satu maid perempuan yang memiliki rambut biru gelap yang mempunyai hiasan bunga dikepalanya

"Tidak perlu Konan_-nee_, aku rasa aku hanya perlu tidur saja" Jawab Sakura yang mulai memejamkan matanya

"Baiklah Sakura_-sama_ kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Ucap Konan pelan agar tidak mengganggu sang _'hime'_ yang mulai terlelap menuju dunia mimpinya

'_Ne, apa kita suatu saat kita akan bertemu. Aku...Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu selamanya'_

Setetes liquid bening mengalir turun tanpa sadar di pipi putih Sakura, mimpi itu lagi yang menghantui Sakura hampir selama 10 tahun, ia tidak pernah tahu apakah gadis dalam mimpinya tersebut itu adalah dirinya atau bukan, karena baginya dia tidak pernah membuat janji pada siapa pun tapi mengapa setiap dia ingin memejamkan matanya untuk tidur dengan nyenyak sekali lagi mimpi itu datang kepadanya seakan mengingatkan sesuatu yang penting telah terjadi padanya dan dia melupakannya dengan mudah

.

.

.

.

"Cih, dasar _baka aniki_ kau meninggalkanku dibelakang lagi pula bagaimana bisa aku menyusulmu jika aku saja tidak mengenal seluk beluk dari perusahaan too_-san_ tersebut" Ucap Sasuke kesal disertai tatapan membunuh khusus untuk kakak tercintanya tersebut yang sudah meninggalkannya dibelakang

"Gomen Sasuke, tadi aku sangat terburu-buru sehingga aku lupa jika aku sedang membawamu dibelakang" Jawab Itachi sambil memegang kepala belakangnya dengan sebelah tangan untuk dijadikan bantal disofa karena dia sedang merenggakan ototnya akibat pertemuan sebelumnya dengan beberapa klien di perusahaan sang ayah

"Dengan mudahnya kau minta maaf, sedangkan aku dimarahin habis-habisan oleh too_-san _karena tidak mendampingimu berhadapan dengan CEO perusahan besar didunia. Sepenting itu dia bagi too_-san_ ?" Ujar Sasuke menatap kakaknya sinis sambil meminum jus tomat kesayangannya untuk meredakan emosinya yang sedang meledak-ledak oleh sikap bodoh kakaknya tersebut

"Hehehe, gomen gomen. Tentu saja dia sangat penting karena dia yang orang yang sangat berpengaruh didunia termasuk dijepang, bagaimana sebagai balasannya aku akan membelikan buah kesayanganmu itu selama satu bulan penuh" Ucap Itachi disertai cengiran lebar yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali merobek mulut sang kakak agar tidak dapat berbicara lagi selamanya

"Aku terima tawaranmu, untuk kali ini kau kulepaskan Itachi, tapi lain kali aku akan menebasmu dengan kusanagi" Jawab Sasuke dingin dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat sambil melirik pedang hias kesayangannya yang menggantuk dipojok dinding

GLEEK

"Haha baiklah Sasuke" Ucap Itachi gugup dengan susah payah menelan air liurnya yang terasa kering ditenggorokannya jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini dipastikan lebih menyeramkan dari siapa pun termasuk ayah mereka

"Sejak kapan kau mengenakan kalung Sasuke ?" Tanya Itachi dengan memperhatikan kalung berantai panjang dengan sebuah gembok kecil berwarna _gold _ditengah-tengahnya

"Sejak 10 tahun lalu, tapi aku jarang memakainya karena benda ini amat sangat berharga bagiku aku takut menghilangkannya terlebih dulu aku adalah seorang artis yang harus berganti-ganti baju dan aksesoris. Aku takut dia hilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya" Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar dengan menggenggam mata kalung tersebut dengan amat lembut

"Heh.., rupanya _otouto-_ku terseyangku ini sudah besar rupanya. Apakah dia seorang gadis yang memberikanmu ini ?" Goda Itachi

"Tentu saja, tapi sayangnya aku tidak mengingat wajah, nama bahkan ciri-ciri fisiknya apa mungkin dia mengingatku dan janji kami" Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Janganlah kau putus asa Sasuke, buktikan padanya bahwa kau ada disini untuk menepati janjimu padanya dan berjuanglah aku mendukungmu dari belakang" Jawab Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Hn _Arigatou na_, nii_-san_"

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Selamat datang, bukankah anda_-_" Ucap Konan kaget melihat sosok yang amat dikenal, termasuk di seluruh rumah khususnya untuk sang _'hime'_

"Shhtttt, aku tidak ingin kau membuat keributan atas kepulanganku Konan. Apa Sakura ada ?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut

"Te...Te-ntu, Sakura_-sama_ ada dikamarnya" Jawab Konan bingung atas kedatangan tamu yang amat sangat penting bagi Sakura tersebut

"Terima Kasih, oh ya bisakah kau membawakan koperku kekamar aku lelah sekali"

"Tentu saja, tuan muda"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continoned..._

_A/U : Holaaa minna-san, saya balik lagi gomen kalo Updatenya lama, karena saya baru saja melaksanakan UN yang betul-betul meras otak. Dan banyak fanfic yang ingin saya buat padahal belum juga tamat yang lain mumpung idenya gk hilang dibawa badai pasirnya gaara, lah kenapa jadi curhat dan dari pada gilanya saya kumat mending langsung ajj, untuk Chapter 3 ini bagaimana menurut kalian apakah GaJe atau yang lainnya. Seperti biasa untuk melanjutkan Chapter selanjutnya saya butuh sekitar 15 Review ajj kok, kalo mau lebih juga gk papa, hehehe dan Terima kasih bagi review kmaren itu membuat saya semngat utk melanjutkan Chapter ini_

_Balas Review kemaren :_

_Uchiha Ratih_

_Ini saya udh update kok, jika diblng bhwa keluarga Haruno lebih kaya dari Uchiha sepertinya bisa diblng begitu. Jika saya bikin sebaliknya kayaknya Mainstreem bgt deh..., review lg y^^_

_Hayashi Hana-chan_

_Gomen-gomen jika Chapter kmren kependekan , tp skrng udh panjangkan Hana-chan. Review lg y^^_

_Ccherrytomato _

_Iy spsinya udh sy krngin kok, di jmin gk ganggu mata lagi hehehe..., review lg y^^_

_Mikurira_

_Arigatou udh mau baca dan review, review lagi ya hehehe..._

_Sofi asat_

_Ini sudah saya lnjut kok, review lg ya^^_

_Marukocan_

_Awalan chapter kmren memang rada mirip sm anime Nisekoi, karena sy ska bgt sm anime tersebut jd terispirasi deh,.. Jika dibilang sy nonton anime Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, yap sy ska bgt sm anime itu apa lagi Openingnya dibawakan oleh LiSa - Rising Hope apa Marukocan ska nonoton juga, sangkin smgtnya sy ngomongin anime tersebut smpe lupa jawab pertanyaan yg untuk Sakura naik Jet pribadi itu karena bisa dibilang rumah asli yang Sakura tempatin jauh dari kota semacam Pafiliun gitu, review lg ya^^_

_Luca Marvell_

_Jika ditanya kenapa butlernya disebut Kuroshitsuji, karena aturan dirumah tersebut harus mengenakan pakaian butler berwarna hitam, hehehe mkanya ikutin terus y jika mau tahu bagaimana tentang masa lalu Sakura dan Ortuanya review lg ya^^_

_Uchiha Cherry Rania17_

_Wah jgn histeris donk, ini sy udah update kok, review lg ya^^_

_Cherryuchiha_

_Ini sy udh pnjngin kok, mknya ikutin trus y. Review lg ya^^_

_Shizui-rei_

_Ini sy udh update, review lg y_

_Mako-chan_

_Mknya ikutin trus y, untuk Sasori mngkin ada sdkit kjutan untuk chapter dpan. Review lg ya^^_

_Frozen ice_

_Sy udh update kok, review lg ya^^_

_Narnialow2003_

_Ini sy udh update kok, tergantung responnya Narnia-san, tp untuk skrng tdk akan sy Discontioned. Review lg ya^^_

_Lyn kuromuno_

_Ini saya udh pnjngin kok, jika ditnya kpn romencenya muncul mungkin skitar 2 atau 3 chpter lg jd ikutin terus dan jgan lupa review lg ya^^_

_Desypramitha2_

_Untuk crita ini sy bkn prushan Haruno lebih kaya dri pada Uchiha, tenang sja sy tdk akan menghancurkan hubungan SasuSaku tp sya akan beri sedikit konflik cinta yang sdkit membuat salah satu pihak terguncang, karena untuk cerita ini saya adalah Kami-sama bg mereka #smirk evil. Oke review lg ya...^^_


	4. Chapter 4

"**My Idols"**

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**My Idols © Chinatsu Arakawa**_

**Warming : OOC, AU, Typo bertaburan, Penjelasan kurang dimengerti, Alur Membingungkan, Inspirasi dari beberapa Anime tapi murni buatan saya kok^^**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy and Friendship**

Summary : Sasuke adalah salah satu artis dan penulis lagu terkenal dan juga pemiliki dari agensi Uchiha Corp salah satu pencarian bakat terkenal di seluruh dunia, tiba-tiba berhenti dari dunia musik tanpa alasan yang jelas dan bertemu dengan Sakura yang notabennya adalah seorang Otaku tapi menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar yang bahkan teman-temannya pun tidak mengetahui hal tersebut,...?

_**Lets Reading Minna**_

_**If You Not Like Don't Read and Click Back**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

Matahari pagi baru menampilkan sinarnya menandakan akan sebuah aktivitas yang akan datang pada hari ini hal ini berlaku juga terhadap gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sedang menikmati dunia mimpinya yang harus terganggu oleh alarm yang terus berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu

_KRRRRIIINNNGGG_

"Argh berisik" Gumam Sakura sambil meraba-raba meja disampingnya untuk mematikan alarm yang terus berbunyi dan turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk menuju kamar mandi dengan kesadaran yang masih belum kembali dan tentunya dengan langkah gontai

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandi paginya Sakura langsung mengambil baju seragamnya yang berwarna putih diatas tempat tidur setelah selesai mengenakan baju, Sakura mengenakan rok pendek berwarna merah kotak-kotak dan mengenakan dasi pendek berwarna merah lalu mengambil blazer hitam yang digantung dan langsung mengenakannya setelah selesai dengan seragamnya, Sakura menuju meja riasnya yang berada di pojok ruangan kamarnya seperti biasa Sakura membagi dua rambutnya lalu menganyam kesamping dan mengambil kacamata tebal yang ia taruh dipinggir mejanya dan tanpa ragu ia mengenakannya setelah puas dengan tampilannya hari ini Sakura turun kebawah untuk makan pagi tak lupa tas hitam yang dipegang oleh tangan kirinya

"Pagi ini menunya apa Yuma_-san _?" Tanya Sakura langsung menarik kursi untuk mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan dan menaruh tasnya di kursi sebelahnya

"Begini Sakura_-sama_, bukan saya tak mau menyajikan tapi..." Jawab Yuma ragu

"Ada apa, apa bahan makannya habis ?" Tanya Sakura penasaran sambil menatap sang Chef handal dalam rumahnya tersebut

"Tidak, khusus untuk beberapa bulan ini aku yang akan memasak Sakura_-chan_. Dan biasakanlah tidak memakan roti tawar setiap pagi Sakura-chan" Jawab seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan membawa dua piring omelet ditanganya

Setelah mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya dengan ragu Sakura mencoba melihat kebelakang "Sa-Sasori_-nii_ ?" Ucap Sakura kaget "Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan kapan kau pulang bukannya kau sedang mengadakan konser keliling dunia ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap orang yang telah lama menjadi kakaknya tersebut

Setelah meletakan sarapan yang dibuatnya Sasori langsung menarik kursi disebelah kiri Sakura dan mulai memakan sarapannya "Cepat jawab aku _baka aniki_" Ucap Sakura ketus dengan menatap tajam kearah Sasori

"Hei-hei apa begitu sambutan terhadap kakakmu yang baru pulang Sakura," Ucap Sasori sambil mengacak rambut Sakura "Kau berani merusak rambutku Sasori_-nii,_ aku tak segan mencokel matamu" Jawab Sakura sambil memegang pisau kecil khusus dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat

"Ahahahaha, kau seperti biasa Sakura_-chan_ baiklah aku baru pulang kemarin ketika aku mendengar dari para pelayan bahwa kau sedang tertidur aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membangunkanmu untuk masalah konser aku baru menyelesaikanya kemarin makanya aku langsung pulang kerumah secepat yang aku bisa, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu bahwa aku akan cuti dari dunia musik selama beberapa bulan" Jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura

"Oh begitu, coba kau menjelaskanya dari awal Sasori_-nii _dan tak usah berbelit-belit. Aku sudah selesai aku harus berangkat sekolah" Ucap Sakura mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi

"Hei Sakura_-chan_, apa perlu kuantar. Aku tidak bisa melihat adikku tercinta nanti akan mengalami keram pada kakinya lalu nanti kau terjatuh dan mengakibatkan luka di lututmu dan masuk rumah sakit ?" Ucap Sasori khawatir dan berdiri dari kursinya

"Gawat _Siscon'_nya kambuh aku harus cepat pergi" Pikir Sakura dengan langsung mengambil langkah seribu "Hei Sakura-chan jangan pergi, biarkan aku mengantarmu" Jawab Sasori sambil menangis bergaya anime-anime yang sering Sakura tonton

"Aku tidak mau lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa naik sepeda, dan kau terlalu mencolok Sasori_-nii _jika kau mengantarku dengan mobil terlebih lagi jika memboncengku. Kau itu artis dunia tak mungkin seorang artis tenar menggonceng gadis jelek sepertiku" Ucap Sakura

"Tidak, bagiku Sakura itu cantik tak peduli kau sedang menyamar dan aku tak peduli tanggapan orang. Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu" Jawab Sasori sambil berbinar-binar tapi sayangnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Sakura sudah tak ada lagi alias sudah pergi

"Sakura-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku" Teriak Sasori dan membuat seluruh rumah_ Sweatdrop_ melihat kebiasaan Sasori

.

.

.

"Sasori_-nii_ mengerikan, _Siscon_'nya meningkat dari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Jika sudah begini akan lebih susah" Gumam Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat dan terus mengayuh sepeda usangnya

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan langsung menuju parkiran khusus sepeda dan mengunci sepedanya agar tidak hilang setelah selesai mengamankan sepedanya, dengan langkah santai Sakura menuju kelasnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya Sakura merogoh Ipod berwarna pink kesayangannya dari saku roknya dan langsung menghubungkan kabelnya ke telinganya dan menyetel _Ost Anime_ yang lagi _boming_ saat ini

"_Ohayou_ _forehead"_Sapa Ino sambil menepuk bahu sebelah kiri Sakura yang membuatnya tersentak sedikit

"Oh _Ohayou_ _pig_" Jawab Sakura sambil terus mendengarkan lagu yang melantun di kedua telinganya

"Ah ketemu juga, gomen _kaichou _kau harus ikut kami" Ucap Temari sang sekertaris dari dewan sekolah langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruangan dewan sekolah

"Gomen Ino, aku harus membawa _kaichou_ ke ruangan kami. Kau tidak keberatan'kan ?" Tanya Temari

"Tentu silahkan saja, selamat berkutat dengan banyak dokumen _forehead_" Ucap Ino meninggalkan Sakura dan Temari sendirian

Setelah mendapat mendapat ijin dari Ino, Temari langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Dewan sekolah terkenal akan murid-murid yang berIQ tinggi baik dari segi akademi dan non-akademi dari semua murid yang ada disekolah dan yang membuat dewan sekolah paling terkenal adalah para anggota yang dimilikinya sangat cantik dan tampan tapi minus bagi Sakura, karena Sakura berpakaian sangat culun seperti mengenakan kacamata botol sapi dan _Suspender_ atau tali pengait yang bagian tengahnya diletakkan dipundak dan ujungnya dikaitkan pada ban pinggang depan dan dibelakang roknya

Dan yang membuat satu sekolah patuh atau lebih tepatnya tunduk pada Sakura adalah ketika ia marah dapat menghancurkan sebuah ruangan itu terbukti ketika ia mendapati seorang murid betampang preman sedang memalak seorang gadis dari sekolahnya dan Sakura sudah berusaha menasehati si murid tapi sayangnya sang murid malah menantang Sakura bertarung dan tentunya pemenangnya adalah Sakura setelah Sakura memukul si murid hingga merobohkan bangunan yang ada dibelakangnya beruntung bagi si murid yang hanya mendapat luka memar pada pipinya.

"Hey, ada apa ini Temari ?" Tanya Sakura bingung atas sikap Temari yang tiba-tiba 'menculiknya' dan membawanya keruangan dewan sekolah "Wah ada Neji, Shikamaru,Tenten, dan kau-" Teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut _Dark Blue_ dan memakai kacamata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya

"_Mendokusai na_, _Kaichou_ pelankan suaramu. Kau mengganggu tidurku lagi" Ucap Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya, Shikamaru adalah Wakil dewan sekolah dulu pemilihan suaranya dengan Sakura cuma berbeda satu suara dan membuatnya menjadi Wakil dan sekaligus pacar dari Temari, Sakura bingung bagaimana Shikamaru bisa jatuh hati kepada gadis yang hampir sama galaknya seperti Sakura

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berteriak hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar "Err, begini _Kaichou_ mulai hari ini Yusuke_-san _akan bertugas menjadi wakil sekertaris " Ucap Tenten sambil terus menatap Sakura, Tenten adalah Wakil dari bendahara dewan sekolah dan sekaligus pacar dari Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan bendahara dewan sekolah

"Apa hal ini sudah disetujui oleh anggota lainnya ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menarik kursi yang ada ditengah meja pertemuan tersebut sambil menatap para anggotanya dan semuanya hanya mengangguk pertanda sudah disetujui "Hah baiklah, untuk kali ini mohon bantuannya Yusuke_-san_" Ucap Sakura dengan berat hati

"Hn, dan kalian semua hanya perlu memanggilku dengan nama depanku" Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat

"Baiklah kita semua akan bertemu lagi setelah pulang sekolah, kita akan mengadakan rapat. Dengan ini sekian, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing" Ucap Sakura tegas dan mulai berdiri kembali untuk segera menuju kelasnya

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Sakura sudah berada didepan ruang kelasnya dan langsung membuka pintu geser tersebut "_Sumimasen sensei_, saya terlambat dikarenakan ada rapat mendadak" Ucap Sakura dan diikuti Sasuke yang sudah ada di samping Sakura dan para siswi yang melihat itu memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Sakura dan membuat Sakura mengeluarkan _deathglare_ dan aura membunuh yang pekat terbaiknya yang ia punya dan berhasil membuat satu ruangan berkeringat dingin hanya satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikiran mereka _'Menakutkan'_

"Tentu saja Sakura dan Sasuke kalian boleh masuk dan cepat keluarkan buku kalian" Jawab Kurenai _sensei_ kembali menuliskan rumus-rumus matematika yang amat panjang

Setelah mendapat ijin dari sang guru, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan membuka bukunya untuk menuliskan rumus yang sedang ditulis Kurenai _sensei_, bagi Sakura itu adalah pelajaran yang amat mudah karena ia sudah mempelajarinya sewaktu SMP dan ditambah Sakura sudah _home schooling_ dirumahnya jadi itu bukan sebuah masalah besar

_SKIP TIME _

"Baiklah sekian untuk kali ini, kalian boleh istirahat" Ucap Kurenai sensei sambil merapikan buku-bukunya dan pergi menuju ruang guru dan seluruh kelas hanya menjawab _"Arigatou sensei" _secara bersamaan

"_Forehead_ ayo kita kekantin" Ucap Ino dan disampingnya sudah ada Hinata membawa _bento'_nya

"Baiklah _pig_" Jawab Sakura dengan nada lesu

"Hari kau terlihat pucat Sakura_-chan_ apa ada hal yang menganggumu Sakura_-chan_ ?" Tanya Hinata khawatir akan kondisi dari salah satu sahabat baiknya tersebut

"Si pantat ayam itu bergabung di dewan sekolah dan satunya lagi aku bertarung dengan kenyataan yang bertambah berat" Ucap Sakura lesu sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Eh Sakura_-chan, _Yusuke_-san_ masuk dewan sekolah ?" Tanya Hinata bingung dan Ino yang mendengar hal ini pun tak kalah terkejut juga

"Hm ya begitulah" Jawab Sakura singkat dan mereka bertiga langsung menuju meja yang sepi dari para pengunjung yang ada dikantin

"Jadi kau akan terus bertemu dengannya _forehead_, wah sepertinya ini sebuah takdir?" Goda Ino sambil menyenggol tangan Sakura

"Itu mustahil _pig_, aku sangat membencinya" Balas Sakura

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang hal ini Sakura-chan, jika benci itu bisa menjadi cinta dan perbedaanya sangat tipis" Ujar Hinata mulai membuka kotak _bento'_nya

"Hm aku setuju juga dengan Hinata" Jawab Ino

"Hah kita lihat saja nanti"

.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

_#SETELAH PULANG SEKOLAH_

"Hm apa semuanya sudah lengkap ?" Tanya Sakura yang baru tiba di ruang dewan sekolah dan langsung mengambil kursi yang ada tengah meja yang khusus untuk sang _Kaichou_ memang

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu Neji saja, _Kaichou_" Jawab Tenten sambil menghitung pengeluaran bulanan yang diberikan Neji padanya kemarin

"_Sumimasen_, saya terlambat ada kelas tambahan pada pelajaran Ibiki _sensei_" Ucap Neji yang baru datang langsung mengambil tempat disamping Tenten

"Hm tak apa baiklah langsung kita mulai saja, kemarin aku baru diberitahu oleh kepala sekolah pada tahun ini kita akan mengambil tawaran untuk menjadi tuan rumah dari festival 10 sekolah besar yang ada di Tokyo yang biasa diadakan tiap tahun, lomba yang akan diadakan antara lain bernyanyi duet dan solo, Dance, Mading, Menggambar Komik atau Manga dan semua klub yang ada diseluruh sekolah, tujuan kita hanya satu yaitu menjadi pemenang. Khusus untuk lomba bernyanyi duet dan solo aku ingin seluruh dewan sekolah menjadi juri, apa kalian setuju ?" Ucap Sakura sambil menatap seluruh anggotanya

"_Hai'k_ _Kaichou_" Jawab para anggota dewan sekolah serempak

"Dan khusus untuk Temari tolong kau beritahu klub jurnalistik untuk membuat poster persis seperti yang aku bilang tadi dan harus jadi besok kau mengerti ?" Ucap Sakura memberi perintah kepada Temari

"_Hai'k Kaichou_" Jawab Temari mulai mempersiapkan laporan yang akan diserahkan kepada klub jurnalistik

"Baiklah dengan ini rapat selesai kita akan mulai besok, Sekian..." Ucap Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dewan sekolah untuk menuju parkiran sepedanya

_TAP TAP_

Suara menggema dari langkah Sakura yang melewati banyak lorong yang ada disekolahnya, waktu sudah menunjukan 17.35 ini sudah sangat sore untuk pulang sendirin bagi gadis seumuran Sakura biasanya dijalan banyak preman yang menghadang para gadis jika sudah terlalu sore hal ini diakibatkan rapat yang membahas tentang festival tersebut, untuk mengusir rasa bosannya Sakura mulai mengeluarkan _PSP _berwarna _pink _dari tasnya dan mulai memainkan game yang belum ia tamatkan sejak dari kemarin diakibatkan kesibukaannya akhir-akhir ini

_BRUUKK_

Karena terlalu fokus dengan gamenya tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang dan membuat _PSP_nya nyaris menghantam lantai "Hey perhatikan jalanmu" omel Sakura setelah berhasil menyelamatkan _PSP_nya

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu _Kaichou_" Ucap Sasuke sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun setelah menabrak Sakura

"Ah kau Sasuke_-san_, apa kau sudah membantu Temari ?" Tanya Sakura kembali memainkan game pada _PSP_nya

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"_Ck_ orang ini bisu atau apa, dari tadi jawabnya cuma itu saja" Pikir Sakura

Berjalan berdua dengan Sasuke tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, Sakura masih berkutat dengan _PSP_nya dan setelah melihat parkiran sepeda Sakura langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan "Sampai bertemu besok Sasuke_-san_, dan usahakan jangan terlambat"

"Hn"

Setelah melepaskan rantai yang mengikat sepedanya Sakura langsung mengayuh sepedanya pulang menuju sebuah apartemen yang bertingkat dua tapi sangat kumuh, setelah mengamankan sepedanya Sakura langsung naik tangga menuju kamar yang terletak disebelah kiri dan mulai mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dari tas hitamnya _"Tadaima"_ Ucap Sakura setelah berhasil membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung menuju tempat tidurnya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan

TOK TOK

"Siapa lagi, menggangu orang saja" Gerutu Sakura yang mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu depan

"Kau" Tunjuk Sakura kaget

"_Ohisashiburi desu ne _Sakura_"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_A/U : Halo semuanya i back..^^, menurut kalian chapter ini memuaskan tidak..., Tolong beritahu kesalahannya dan tetap RnR ya,... Khusus untuk chaper besok akan diadakan audisi yang akan bernyanyi solo dan duet, kalian bisa menentukan lagu kesukaan kalian yang bagus dan menyentuh tentunya, terserah itu lagu jepang, inggris atau yang lainnya Mata na Minna-san...^^ _

_Bales Review :_

_KamikazariOrie_

_Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan, sy tidak pandai dalam Manajemen Bisnis sy dpt ide itu karena kk sepupu sy dy ngambil jurusan itu..:D_

_Dan untuk review kemarin udh terjawab dalam chapter ini, semoga readers suka untuk review selanjutnya sy akan bls di PM spya bisa dekat sama reders semuanya...^^_


End file.
